Regaining What I Had Lost
by TheSuicidalAngel015
Summary: ALLEN WALKER DRABBLE SERIES! The Black Order loses a excellent ally...to The Noahs and The Earl. This ally was Allen Walker's girlfriend, Rayne Hikari, the 15th Noah; The Noah of Pain. PAIRINGS!Allen Walker-x-OC, SLIGHT!Yu Kanda-x-OC, SLIGHT!Lavi-x-OC.


_"The darkness that surrounds us cannot hurt us. It is the darkness in your own heart you should fear." -- Unknown._

"Tch! I'll get you next time, Exorcist!" I sneered at the Innocence wielding humans in front of me before my gaze went to the white-haired Exorcist Rhode had taking a liking too. "And _you_," Pausing, "I'm going to become your worst nightmare..." with that said, I summon a portal and quickly jump through it.

Gritting his teeth, Allen slams his fist down on the ground when he had fell. "Damn it..! Not again..!" Frustrated tears filled his silver orbs, making him shut his eyes.

The Chinese girl, Lenalee, looked at her friend mournfully. "Allen..." she tried to hold back her tears, but failed.

Growling, Kanda scoffs at the white-haired exorcist. But, he knew he lost his sparring partner and.... friend.

And the last person of the group...the red-head, he just observed his comrades as they mourn for at the lost of their friend. But, he knew it wasn't going to be to the same from now on... not without Rayne.

Digging his fingers in the ground, Allen voice was as tense and... distressing. "I will bring you back, Rayne. I will!"

*** Back To Rayne ***

"Shut up! Stay away from me while you're at it!" I snapped at the twins, effectively shutting them up.

"Geez. What's shoved up your ass--" David was cut off by my shadow slowly rising and becoming a overly large wolf--which bares its fangs at him.**[1]** "...never mind."

The wolf growls in warning before it evaporating back into my shadow. Glancing back hatefully, I continue walking to my room.

"What happened to Rayne while she at the Black Order, hee?!" I snorted when I heard Jasdero question his twin brother.

But... I also wonder. What happened to me? Why am I thinking about... that white-haired Exorcist? Slamming my fist into the wall next to me as I tried to use pain to get rid of the aching of my heart. No use. Damn.

Growling, I take my fist back from the hole in the wall and continue walking to my room. Snapping at Akuma's who dared walked up to me.

---

_"Allen, hurry up! If we miss the train because of you, I'm gonna kick your ass!" A black-haired girl shouted at a white-haired boy behind her, somehow not missing or misplacing her footing as she jumped from roof to roof when she looks back.__**[2]**__ girl were safely on top of the train they had almost missed by a few seconds._

"EH!?!?!" The girl merely smirked at her lovers' reaction, "B--but... ____! I thought we were over this!?" The tone of his voice was confusion, fear and... love?

"Hehehehe... not quite m'dear Allen~" The girl laughs loudly, making the people below to look up and wonder 'what the heck?', which only made the girl laugh some more.

But, the sound of the their train leaving the station caught her attention. "Shit! Allen, you better hurry your ass up! The train is leaving!" She shouted at him, running/jumping faster.

Within a few minutes, both Allen and the strangely familiar the half-Canadian

Panting, the girl smiles sheepishly at the white-haired Exorcist beside her. "We made it! I was almost worried if I had to use meh 'Innocence' to get us aboard...~"

The cursed boy stares at the girl with a deadpan stare. With her... she could've meant anything with that sentence.

Shaking his head, he turns his attention to the emergency escape thing, and opened it and jump in. A chuckling ____ following him.

---

I never really understood the meaning cold sweat, until now that is.

My breathing was heavy and my eyes were wide, and sweat was dripping from me to my already damp sheets._ "W--what's wrong with me? And... who was that girl?"_

Strangely, she looked almost like me.

* * *

**Author Note:**  
There will be another part for this soon, just... wait patiently, please. I am sorry you had to wait so long **exaigon**, I didn't mean for this to happen. Also, I couldn't think of anything else and I didn't really want you want any longer, so here's part 1 of your One-Shot.

**[1]** *Coughs* Unfortunately, I can't think of any way for you to understand. But it's the main character's Noah power; create things with shadows.

**[2]** Well... I'm Canadian, and I don't really see that many stories that says the Main Character is Canadian, so yeah... *coughs*


End file.
